


监狱岛上的见习神父

by Cannontheprotector



Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cannontheprotector/pseuds/Cannontheprotector
Summary: 崩坏，严重ooc，主角是小欧和小库,乱交情节警告





	监狱岛上的见习神父

一线明亮的阳光从狭小的窗户射入，在静谧的更衣室里打下一片斜长阴影，判别不出此时是日升还是日落。坐在长桌前穿着白色神职人员长袍的两人相对无言，一点也不像久别重逢的样子。

他变了很多，凯里想。凯里.欧文上次见斯蒂芬.库里还是在神教所，眼前年长几岁的男人除了外表稍稍褪去年少的青涩，那双绿眼睛依然温和平静，但就是说不出哪里让他感觉奇怪。

学长似乎有些疲惫，眼睛下有淡淡的乌青，说话时慢而迟钝，而且都说的些老套官方的欢迎，让凯里疑惑。他清晰地记得，学校里的斯蒂芬虽然不是非常活泼外向的男孩，但在朋友面前，他总是十分热情健谈。

也许只是传教工作太累了，凯里暗暗想。

凯里一向十分敏锐，这也是他的老师夸赞他的地方。老师时常说，凯里你会成为光明意志最佳的宣扬者，把光辉带到这个世界上最阴暗的角落。

于是他来了，成为这大洋深处监狱岛上的一名见习神父，今天是凯里的第一天履职，他不由得不兴奋。尽管信仰稍有不同，但和斯蒂芬一样，从小到大，他就被灌输将来要成为一名光荣的神父，用自己坚强的意志去驱散邪恶。

神父的职责，就是要带给深陷黑暗与罪恶的人们以救赎，哪里会比在一座关押满了重罪死刑犯的巨型监狱更适合自己大展身手呢。虽然有些关于岛上不好的传闻，包括离奇的神父死亡，但斯蒂芬不是活得好好的吗？凯里这样安慰自己。

“愿上帝保佑你。”高挑的男人站起身，绕过长桌去拥抱凯里，滚着金边的长袍下摆随着他的动作轻轻抖动，露出一截浅棕色的小腿。

“愿光明照耀你，兄弟。”凯里歪着头靠向对方的肩膀，这个孩子气的习惯让拥抱更深入，他发觉，原来长袍抖动，是因为斯蒂芬在轻轻颤抖。

等等，为什么会看到小腿和脚踝，他没有穿裤子吗？薄薄长袍下火热又肌肉饱满的身体紧紧贴着他，凯里走神了。

一个暗哑声音在他耳边，几乎是将空气挤出来般轻轻响起，

“快跑。”

太迟了。

皮鞋踏地清脆的声音在走廊回荡，由远及近。凯里下意识回头向门口望去，小动物的报警雷达在发出无声尖叫。

随即，一个异常高大的黑影浮现在更衣室的门后，似乎正在透过磨砂玻璃向内窥探。

“孩子，你在跟我玩捉迷藏吗？”门外男声戏谑，一只巨大的手摁压在玻璃上，发白的掌心贴着一个小小的玩具一样的东西，“听说神教所派了新的小鸟过来。”

凯里立即看向斯蒂芬，后者神色晦暗不明，抖得更厉害了。

“替我引荐一下吧，亲爱的。”门把手被转动，一个壮汉走进来。与此同时，他摁下手中的遥控器，嗡嗡的闷沉蜂鸣声在安静的更衣室里突兀地响起。

斯蒂芬立刻呜咽着双腿发抖跪下去，手紧紧攥着袖口，在地上翻滚。凯里吓了一跳去扶，男人的长袍随着滚动卷起到腰际，凯里僵硬了。

他下身不仅没有穿长裤，也没有穿内裤，紧实圆润的屁股里一截粉红色的橡胶正随着强力振动而一进一出，大腿根小幅度抽搐着，肌肉随之收紧浮现漂亮分明的线条。

男人走近凯里，带来巨大的压迫感，逼得凯里梗着脖子抬头仰望，握紧了拳头随时准备挥出去。他自认为是个健壮有力的成年男性，但在壮汉高大的身躯前仍显得瘦弱。

“斯蒂芬，看，神教所派了个漂亮糕点来，也许你要失去大家的宠爱了。”男人的话让凯里非常不适，他从未被人用“漂亮糕点”这样轻浮的词来形容，更让他感到惊恐的是，那语调仿佛并不把他和斯蒂芬当做平等男性对待，而像是……凯里说不出口。

“好好招待一下新人吧，他需要一些开胃酒来适应新生活。”凯里还不明所以，在地上的斯蒂芬听到了指令。他撑起自己爬向凯里，跪坐着撩起凯里的白袍试图扯下他的长裤，绿眼睛里含满了水，从下往上仰视着凯里。他满头大汗，口水从嘴角溢出来，含糊不清地呻吟着，“凯里…给我吧。”伴着嗡鸣声，没有一点往昔庄重禁欲的神教所学长样子。

“斯蒂芬，我不懂，这到底是怎么回事？”凯里胡乱地试图推开斯蒂芬的手，眼前情况变化太快了，他下意识地想逃跑。然而壮汉堵住了他的路，凯里强硬地想推开，很快挨了一拳重击，他呜地一声疼得单膝跪地。

斯蒂芬靠近上来吻他因痛苦而皱起的脸，在他耳边断断续续地说，“不要反抗……活下去…..我会温柔的。”又吻上他的嘴唇，湿濡的舌头交缠，强迫性地逼凯里吞下两片药丸。“这样你会好受一点。”

凯里被吻得快喘不上气，徒劳地想按住斯蒂芬在他身上作乱撩火的手，然而斯蒂芬力气并不小。他幻想过无数次和他可爱的绿眼睛学长重逢的情景，没有想过会是这样淫靡的一幕。也许梦里有，但也不是自己被压制的样子。

药力在发挥作用，凯里感觉到下身正颤颤巍巍地站起来。斯蒂芬低头伸出粉色的舌尖，隔着薄布料勾勒他勃起性器的形状，淌下的口水把白布洇湿显出底下黑色的阳具。一双眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，说不出的妖异。他从来没见过这副模样的斯蒂芬，一时呆住了。斯蒂芬扯下他的裤子，张开嘴含住肉色龟头，脸颊被戳得一鼓一鼓。凯里尾椎刺激得一抖，几乎要交代。

一股难以启齿的瘙痒让凯里难耐地扭动着，一直在旁边看好戏的男人察觉到了他的饥渴，大手揉上他的臀瓣用力抚弄。凯里无力抗拒，他全身发软，只有肉棒是硬的，此刻正急切地想更深入那个高热柔软紧致包裹着他的腔体。顶得太深了斯蒂芬几乎要窒息，他吐出嘴里的肉棒干呕两下，又含住吮吸，发出羞耻的水渍声。

凯里化成了一滩水，催情的药物让他非常渴望有什么粗硬的东西来填补他的空虚。男人在一旁储物柜翻出来一瓶润滑液，倒满了掌心，另一只手大力拍打着凯里的屁股。“孩子，告诉我你的名字。”

凯里没有回答，他哀哀地不断低吟，“神哪，拯救我们吧。”眼睛却只顾着看向吞吐着的学长被蹭得鲜红的嘴唇。简单扩张后巨物强硬地挤进甬道，男人不满地用力咬他的耳垂，从脸颊一路咬吻，又撬开他的牙关，与凯里舌头交缠。

痛感短暂地让他分神，但斯蒂芬柔软的口腔又让他沉沦快感。男人对如何使用他相当上手，对准他敏感的腺体触动刺激。很快凯里发现自己在不受控制地呻吟，几乎是快乐地。

“原谅我…上帝，请原谅我。”支离破碎的字句从他嘴边溢出，凯里半阖上眼睛，水迹在眼底蔓延开。高潮来得猛烈，让他忍不住快速挺腰，在视线模糊的一瞬间后，他看到乳白色的液体沾满了斯蒂芬的睫毛、眉心，沿着笔挺的鼻梁划落嘴角。

他忠贞虔信的学长面无表情地伸出舌头舔了一下唇边浊液，继续用力吸了两下还在搏动喷射的坏东西，让凯里的泪腺爆发。

该死，太爽了。凯里顾不上擦眼泪就颤抖地揪着绿眼神父的衣领把他拉近，狠狠地亲他。硕大的泪珠在长长的睫毛上挂不住，砸到唇齿间。泪水混着精液，咸而腥的。

身后的男人看着忘我吻到一起的两个人，不由得加大了力度，挺动着把凯里直往斯蒂芬怀里撞。斯蒂芬在凯里耳边引导着他呻吟，叫得像两只叫哑了的发情母猫。

最终男人喷发在凯里体内，抽出来毫不客气地在神情麻木的凯里脸上蹭干净，放任无力的他倒在地上。口水、眼泪、精液顺着年轻人的脸颊和身体滴到冰冷的地板上，积起了小小的水洼。

“小猫，别忘了明天来东区报道。”男人临走前对他说。

“凯里，别担心，做詹姆斯的婊子在这里生存会容易很多的。”斯蒂芬摸着他的卷毛脑袋轻声安慰。

室内暗下来了。原来是日落啊，躺在地上的凯里想。

 

  
斯蒂芬没有骗他，做婊子真的会容易很多。至少在岛上，有那个人的保护，他没有落入群狼的手中。除了詹姆斯总是一边吻他一边干他，打断他试图布道的话头，还总是喜欢玩父子play，逼着凯里叫他爸爸。

凯里被干得迷迷糊糊地时候会叫，清醒过来就恼羞成怒地说些“黑暗已经笼罩了你”、“你罪无可恕无药可救”、“我自己有爸爸”的话。龇牙咧嘴地要咬人，看上去凶得很，只会换来更凶狠的吻。

他总是当着所有囚犯的面说，凯里是他见过最棒的神父，直到他在一次午餐时宣布自己要被调去西区。

凯里的日子要不好过了。所有人都知道，凯里装作不知道。

每年被神教所送到这岛上的神父们，被挑选出来以为能靠着聪明脑袋、坚强意志和对主的信仰挺过黑暗的男孩们，最终发现自己敌不过拳头和身体的优势。他和斯蒂芬曾是最优秀的学生，现在是最优秀的母狗。

“这是主对我们信仰的考验，忍耐和自我鞭笞是唯一的解脱方式。”凯里挤在斯蒂芬的床上，看他裸着上半身念叨，怀疑自己的学长因为每天被男人灌太多精已经射到脑子里也是晃荡的液体。忍不住趴到他肌肉紧实的脊背上，顶着他挺翘的屁股，幻想自己骑着一只温热又油光水滑的海豚。

“光明会带给我们透彻理解这一切混乱的智慧。”凯里把脑袋埋在男人的颈窝，喃喃自语。他见过在西区工作时的斯蒂芬，对每个人张开怀抱和大腿的绿眼神父。有两三个愿意给他提供保护的人，无济于事，更多的人干他时恨不得撕咬下他的血肉吞下。

“上帝会原谅你，只要你接受感召，将自己献身于他。”斯蒂芬手被皮带绑在铁栏上，整个下半身悬空，只能盘在男人腰。长腿被干软了挂不住直往下掉，腹部肌肉随着用力收紧在颤抖，仍不忘宣扬神爱世人的福音。

“你多大，当主第一次感召你。”喘着粗气的男人问，有力双臂稳稳托着绿眼神父。

“十四岁。”斯蒂芬在混沌的意识中回忆起了年少时还在神教所的日子。“我听到感召，来到圣坛前，把自己献身给他。”

“你给主口了吗？”

“是的…噢他真大…他要干死我了。”斯蒂芬不住地摆腰男人下身撞去，快感翻涌上来，渎神的幻想让高潮持续得更长，射得斯蒂芬眼冒金星，忘记自己是谁。

“谢谢你神父，你真好，我感觉重获新生。”在他体内射精的人把疲软的肉棒拔出来蹭在他的嘴唇，试图捅进去。

“.…..”斯蒂芬顺从地张开嘴，轻柔地舔吻男人的龟头，“你会得到原谅的。”

下一个硬挺着勃起肉棒的男人补上。

如果他那次没有挺着被射大的肚子，疯疯癫癫地回到房间，一脸惊恐地告诉凯里说自己怀孕了的话，凯里会以为那个高贵正直的绿眼睛学长的鬼魂还在他身体里。

凯里左右开弓把斯蒂芬的脸打得又红又肿，告诉他你是男人他妈的不可能怀孕。最后也只能软下来，抱着他安慰道，“没关系，怀孕了的话我们就做孩子的爸爸妈妈。”

“傻瓜凯里，我们都是男的，怎么能做爸爸妈妈呢？”斯蒂芬用怜悯的眼神看着他。

 

 

深吸一口气，收回思绪，凯里走进一间囚室，一手拿着圣经一手拿着润滑液，开始每周例行的倾听告解。詹姆斯走后他跟身上纹着叼烟斗男人的团体走得比较近。

“先生…告诉我你的疑惑，主将通过我倾听你的心声。”凯里握紧了铁质床架的边缘，名叫塔图姆的年轻人把床快撞散架了。

年轻人没有好意思说出口调戏的话，“为什么神父你那么紧”，他把凯里翻过来抱在怀里耸动。凯里搂着塔图姆的脖子，习惯性地把脑袋靠在男人肩膀上，侧着头和凑上来的海沃德接吻。

但在一旁囚室的其他年轻人并不满意这种温情时刻。在这座岛上，一旦你流露出软弱，咽喉就会被猎食者扼住。

那天凯里很不好过，哪怕是以往对他温柔的男人也加入了粗暴轮奸的队伍。在拖着疲惫步伐走进一个又一个囚室后，他的裤子早就不翼而飞。灌满了的精液黏糊糊地顺着结实大腿流下，他的膝盖破皮酸痛，嘴唇被摩擦得麻木没有知觉。就连手里的圣经也被他自己的精液沾染，几页几页粘连在一起。

“先…生,主将倾听你的告解。”走到最后一个房间，里面只住了一个希腊来的极为健壮的男人。扬尼斯好心地用自己的毛巾把凯里脸上未干的精液擦干净，用不熟练的语言解释说自己没有什么想向主倾诉的。

“你真漂亮，神父”扬尼斯有些羞涩地笑，解开了裤子拉链。

凯里想落荒而逃。太大了，大到上帝都会懊恼自己造人时为什么错把马屌安在人身上。扬尼斯进来一半时凯里已经感觉自己快要窒息了。我不是人，我只是一个容器，我是上帝的一只人皮口袋，凯里不断催眠自己。

他分明地感受到粗大的茎身上凸起的血管，完全进入时，凯里几乎以为扬尼斯的鸡巴在戳动他的心脏，一下一下将他捣成烂泥，高潮到再也射不出来。

“愿你的眼睛能看到真实。”口水流了一下巴的黑皮神父，眼神涣散地对着空气低语。

这只是岛上再平常不过的一天。


End file.
